A Place For Me
by Albus-Militis
Summary: A human bounty hunter simply known as Ice goes after the bounty that would set him up for life. But he did not expect to be dragged in to the middle of a war. Now he must fight both sides if he wants to live. It is rated T for now but that might change. People from the show will be in it but it is a mainly different from the show. Main appearances are Captain Rex and Count Dooku
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: I wrote this on my phone late at night so sorry about any spelling errors. I always do**

**my research before I write a story so everything in here is as it should be. Now on to the story.**

Ice picked up his sniper rifle and flung it on his back. He headed toward the door of his weapon's room but stopped in the door way and looked back in to the room. Ice took the rifle off his back and placed it on a glass shelf hanging off the wall. He looked along the wall and looked at a pair of blaster pistols and a single blaster rifle hanging above them. He walked over to the weapons and took the pistols off the wall and held them in his hands. Seeming to like what he saw he put them in their holsters at his sides. He picked the rifle up and put it on his back. He walked through the dark halls of the place he called home. The place had a comforting and safe feel to it. He approached a large sliding door that swished open when he approached, just beyond the door was a small black ship. Behind him the door closed, as he approached the ship the tinted glass cover moved forward exposing the orange lit two seat interior. Ice stepped on the wing and dropped in to the pilot's seat, he pushed the throttle and the ship rose off the landing dock and headed into the mist beyond the rocky opening, the glass cover to the ship closing in the process.

The ship landed quietly on a dark landing pad, Ice turned the ship off and sleeper out and jumped to a lower walkway. He headed to an open door leading to a dark passage. Ice had no problem with the dark. He had been born and raised in it. Ice pulled out one of his pistols and made his way through the corridor without a sound. He stopped at a slightly open metal door and looked inside. There was an empty bed up against the far wall but nothing else in the room. The next few rooms where the same. Finally Ice stopped at a door with light escaping from a window close to the top of the door. In side where two human males, a wookiee, an assassin droid, and a female togruta in the fetal postion on the floor. The three that where standing started to talk. Ice strained his ears to hear what they where saying.  
"She's more trouble than she's worth. I say we just kill her now." The taller of the two humans said putting his hand on a pistol at his side.  
"She is worth a lot of money, don't even think about it." The shorter human said crossing his arms in front of his chest. The wookiee looked around the room and makes a series of growls and grunts. Ice placed his hand on the hand on the handle while the three continued to argue. He pushed the door open and silently stepped in to the room and aimed his pistol at the droid. The white laser ripped through the air and hit the droid in its chest plate. The droid dropped to the floor and the three turned to where the white laser came from. They reached for their weapons but quickly fell to the floor with blaster marks in their heads. Ice stood up and walked over to the bodies with his pistol ahead of him. After placing a few more shots in to the twitching droid he placed the blaster back in to its holster. Ice started to walk toward the door he came from but stopped when he saw the togruta move slightly. He made his way to her and knelt at her side. She was wearing a badly ripped robe and that looked to be her only piece of clothing. Ice looked at her bruised and cut white skin. She made a noise that sounded like a whimper.  
'Well at least she is alive. I can't leave her here. Damn it.' Ice picked her up and headed out the door back in to the dark corridor and out in to the cool night.

When Ice got back to his home the sun began to rise, making the mist glow a dull red. He landed the ship and carried the togruta passes the metal doors and inside. Ice navigated down the high ceiling halls and stopped at a faded blue door. The door opened to reveal a gray medical room. A medical droid walked over to him when he entered the room.  
"Morning sir. I was not informed that you had a guest." The droid said as Ice laid the girl down on one of the beds.  
"She is not a guest. I found her. Just see to it that she is taken care of." Ice stepped back as the droid moved close to the white togruta. The female made another sound as the droid put a needle in to her arm.  
"She will be well taken care of sir."  
"I'll be back soon. Let me know if she wakes up before then." Ice walked out of the medical room and back down the halls.

Ice put on simple pants and a shirt, grabbing some clothes for the togruta and heading back to the medical room. His comlink on his arm chirped and the droid's voice came through the channel along with screaming and sounds of things crashing in the background.  
"Sir she is awake. I suggest you return quickly."  
"I'm almost there." He turn the comlink off and started to jog toward the medical room. The doors swished open and a silver tray came flying out of the room just missing hitting Ice. He walked into the room and saw medical tools and supplies thrown all over the room with broken glass containers. The white skined togruta was crouched in the far corner of the room with feral teeth and wide purple eyes. The droid walked up to him .  
"She awoke and started to panic, most likely from being in an unfamiliar room and trama."  
"How are her vitals?" Ice asked while looking at the togruta's purple eyes.  
"Nothing to serious. Just a raised heart beat."  
"Thank you. You may leave." The medical droid walked out of the room with the door swishing closed behind him. Ice picked up a thrown chair and placed it a little ways away from the crouched togruta. "Can you tell me your name?" He sat in the chair and placed the clothes on a table near him. The togruta closed her mouth and looked at the silver haired man.  
"Who are you?" The girl askedin a silky smooth voice.  
"My name is Ice. This is my home. I found you and brought you here."  
"Who do you work for?"  
"Me, myself and I. I am a bounty hunter. I work for no one."  
"Your not Trect?"  
"No. I am not. I take it those are the people that hurt you?" The togruta raised her hand and placed the tips of the fingers on a big cut on her cheek. "Look I brought these clothes for you. They are going to be big on you but it is probably better than what you are wearing right now." The girl looked down and gasped slightly. She turned her body to the side. Ice slowly stood up, never breaking eye contact with the girl, and brought the clothes over to her. She grabbed the clothes and held them to her chest. Ice turned around and walked back to his seat. He picked up the seat and turned it so so when he sat his back would be to her. "I'm going to trust you not to take a sharp object to me back when I sit down. So please don't make me regret it." He sat down and looked at the plain white wall infront of him. After a moment he heard the faint sound of clothes being over. After another moment the togruta spoke.  
"I did not break your trust, now don't break mine." Ice stood up and looked at the white skinned girl. The clothes where indeed to big for her, the shirt falling off of one of her shoulders and the bottoms of the pants pooling at her bare feet.  
"You trust me?"  
"You took me out of that place and didn't put me in a cage. You have given me more reason to rust you than any one else lately." Ice looked at her eyes. Gray eyes meeting purple ones.  
"You must be hungry. Will you join me for breakfast?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You still haven't told me your name." Ice said. The togruta looked up from her plate of food.

"You haven't told me yours" Ice laughed a little at this.

"I already told you my name."  
"Your name is not Ice. You may be called that, but that is not your name. I will tell you my name when you tell me your real name." Ice simply stared at her purple eyes.  
"My real name. It is lost all but to me. I have not used it is many years." His lips formed a tight line.  
"If you want me to trust you, tell me your name."  
With a heavy sigh he replied, "Liek. My real name is Liek." The white togruta smiled.  
"Ceura. So Liek, am I always going to wear your clothes or do I get my own?"  
"You will get your own soon enough." Ceura went back to eating while Ice mumbled to himself.

**[From this point on I will be calling Ice, Leik while everyone, besides Ceura, calls him Ice.]**

6 months later  
Ceura opened her eyes and sat up in the soft bed. She looked around the room as she did every morning, from the wooden wardrobe to the wooden dresser to the wooden night stand next to her bed. She slipped her legs from under the blankets and put her bare feet on the cold floor. She stood and her silk night gown covered to just shiver her knees. Liek did as he said he would, they went into the city and he let her get what ever she wanted. She went from her room into the dim hall. She heard a noise and followed it. The sound led her down one hall right after another. After a while treading down halls she stopped in front of a pair of huge doors. She place her hand on the cold metal, but it didn't open.  
"What are you doing?" Ceura gasped and jumped around to see Liek, in blue pants, staring at her with gray eyes. The taller human walked over to her and looked down at her.  
"I'm sorry. I got lost wondering." She looked down at her bare feet.  
"Yeah it is easy to get lost around here, even thought you are a terrible liar." She looked up at him in suprise. She expected him to be mad but he was just looking at her smiling. "Ceura you don't have to lie. I'm not any easy person to piss off. And when I do get mad its for a good reason." He placed his hand on the door right above her hand. Her heart started to race, she slowly moved uptoward his. She slid her hand underneath his and was suprised by the warmth of it. She turned her head to look at him and found him looking at her, eyes full of desire. She flipped her hand around and laced her fingers with his. She backed up to the wall and pulled his shirt making him trap her between the wall and him. She could feel his heart beating almost as fast as hers.  
"Leik," Ceura panted, "please don't make me beg." Liek lowered his head to hers and their lips met, locking together. They both parted their lips and let their tounges dance. Leik unlaced his fingers with hers and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck, while he put his hands on either side of her. She threw her head back and moaned, "Leik."

The next morning  
Liek opened his eyes and laid still for a while enjoying the warmth of Ceura next to him. Some time while they where first connected they found their way to Liek's bedroom. The now laid in a mess of tangled limbs and blankets. The sent of heated passion was still heavy in the room. Liek slowly got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When Liek got out Ceura was just waking up and sitting on the bed with her arms infront of her.  
"Morning love." He said walking over to her and kneeling next to the bed. For a moment she stared at him then blushed.  
"Liek.. did we.. oh please let this be real."  
"Ceura," She looked at him, "this is real." He kissed her and stood up. "I'm sorry Ceura but I have to go out for a while." Ceura pulled the blanket closer to herself and swung her legs over the edge off the bed and let the hang.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I want to get out of bounty hunting. I'm going to go see about this one target that will set us up for good."  
"I want to go with you." Ceura started to get up off the bed. She was wrapped in his arms the moment her feet hit the floor. He stood straight with his fore head against hers, his bodybwarm against hers.  
"I'm sorry but I don't want you to go with me. This place is the under world of the under world. It's where the worst of the worst are." Ceura held the blanket tight in her chest, her arms inbetween him and her.  
"Then why are you going there?"  
"Biggest bounties are down there. And if I take you I will end up killing people. They have no respect down there. No law. No order. I can't risk losing you."  
"You be careful down there."

Few hours later  
"Ice my boy what can I do for you today?" The Weequay said as Liek walked into the shop.  
"Beriko I am looking for one last big job that will set me up for life"  
"Oh hoho you looking to get out eh? Well I got wind of a big job. Lots I credits too."  
"How many credits?"  
"Hehehe more than you can count."  
"I can count pretty high Beriko."  
"Trust me Ice this is big" he sat back in his chair smiling.  
"I want the job."

**Authors note: Yes I'm skipping parts but if they are important to the story then I will add them as flash backs later on. Feed back can only help.**


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars Fanfiction part 3

With a heavy sigh Liek sat down on the soft grass of Naboo's Great Grass Plains. He slowly swept his gaze across the green plain. Satisfied with what he saw, Liek laid back putting his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

'I wish Ceura was here with me. She is always telling me how she loves peaceful places. I'll bring her here one of these days.'

Two hours later

Liek trained his visor on a rust colored ship. It looked like two large peices of metal with a sphere inbetween them with a view port. He dropped from the ledge he was on and walked towards it. The back was open with a ramp extending from it.

Liek looked inside, to find it empty. He took a step inside of the ship and looked around. He was sure that he was alone until a red line rested next to his head.

"Who are you?" The voice was deep and rough.

"Ice. I'm here for a bounty. The information on the data chip said to meet the client here."

"Turn around." Ice turned to face the man. He was a lean, older man, dressed in elegant robes, with a neatly trimmed beard. In his outstretched hand, the red line met the handle of a lightsaber.

"You're no Jedi. Sith I take it?"

"You are the bounty hunter? This is a difficult job. Not to be done by an amateur."

"Trust me. I'm not an amateur. Put your blade away and we can get done to business." The man stood for a Monet longer, then deactivated the lightsaber and placed it back on his belt.

"I am Count Dooku."

Five hours later

"Ceura!" Liek ran down the high ceiling halls of his home toward his bedroom. The doors swished open and Liek ran into the room. The room was as he left it. Clothes littered the floor along with pillows. The bed was unmade, and a mess. As he looked around the room frantically, he could not see the togruta he spent the last night, that he slept, with. It took him a moment to hear the faint sound of water running in his bathroom. He rushed over to the door and after it opened, he entered. It had a massive tub that could hold twenty wookies and then some, twin sinks, a toilet, and lastly: a dull, slight see through glass shower. And inside was Ceura, slightly humming to herself.

"Ceura." His voice caused her to stop humming and jump.

"Liek?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well what do you want?"

"Hurry up and get dressed. When your done start packing. You're going with me."

"Going with you where?" Liek laughed. His laugh always seemed to send a chill of pleasure down Ceura's spine.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Fine, now get out." She turned off the water and slightly opened the door looking at him. Her face was covered in water droplets, that rolled down her skin. Her head tails were slightly darker, whether from the hot water or embarrassment, Liek didn't know. He leaned back against the sinks and crossed his arms.

"No."

"Fine you stubborn oaf. Throw me that towel." Leik grabbed the towel on the sink next to him and walked over to Ceura. Her head tails turned darker as he got near, and she held out her hand. He gave her the towel and walked back to the sink. He turned on the water and put his hands under the stream of warm water. Through the steamy mirror, Liek could see Ceura step out of the shower, with the towel wrapped round her body. Liek ran his hands through his silver hair and turned to look at her. The dark color on her head tails was fading but was still visible. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, in turn he put his hands on her waist.

"I missed you." He pulled her tight against him.

"I missed you too love." He picked her up and held her. She put her legs around him and locked her ankles together behind him. He walked out of the bathroom and dropped on to the bed. He laid on his back with Ceura ontop of him.

"Sleep then packing."

Liek woke up and tried to move, but a wieght on top of him stopped him. He looked at Ceura's sleeping form, still in the towel from earlier that night. Her mouth was partly open, and her eyes closed softly. Her hand where on either side of her head, and lightly curled inward. She quietly moaned and shifted. Her eyes opened and she streched, sitting up on Liek's lap. She stared down at him with half-closed eyes. They stayed like that for sometime, until she leaned down and kissed him sliding off onto the floor. She headed over to the metal dresser and opened a drawer. Liek swung his legs over the edge of the bed and cracked his neck.

"Ceura Im going to take a shower. Pack everything you want. We're not coming back here."

A/N: A short, slow chapter. I swear the action will be soon.


End file.
